TWEWY: Mirror Illusions
by Mechblade007
Summary: A boy wakes up in a slightly familiar place, where he is given a pin and a mission. He runs, not knowing whats going on and winds up involved with the Reaper's Game. However, the Reapers of the Night do things a tiny bit differently than we are used to. He will have to partner up if he wants a second chance at life. My first story, so anything is welcome! Mostly OC's. On hiatus.
1. Week 1, Night 1, Part 1

Chapter 1: Day 1

He woke up, dazed and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. After the mist had been cleared, all he could see was darkness at first. Then he looked up, to see giant buildings towering over him, lights practically blinding him. "What?" He mumbled as he stood up. He now saw other people walking around him, seemingly not noticing him at all. "How… did I end up here?" He wondered as he got his bearings. He was in his house… wasn't he? Then why was he suddenly in the middle of a very busy intersection?

He dug into his pocket for his phone, only to feel a circular object in it. He pulled it out, and discovered that it was a pin, with a skull design. "When did I get this?" He wondered as he tapped it with his finger. Then, a flurry of voices bashed into his head. "Ah!" He cried out, clutching his head in pain. He could understand and pinpoint where the voices were coming from… it was the other people around him! He heard a girl's thoughts nearby him. "I should totally post this! But wait, should I put a filter on it or is that too much glam? I need to think more…". "

Voices… from people's thoughts? How is this possible?!" The boy panicked. His logic told him that it wasn't possible, but here it was, living proof of reading minds! Abruptly, causing him to be sucked out of his day dreaming, his phone rang. ~Bleep Bleep~ it rang. "My phone?" He asked. No one else seemed to be looking at their phones, so he opened his up. It read: "Thy have less than an hour to make it to the highest building in this city. Failure will bring upon thee swift execution. –The Reapers".

"What the hell is this message? Whatever, goodbye strange text." He preceded to delete the message, only to see the message appear again on his phone. "This is getting ridiculous… which one of my friends did this I wonder?" the boy mused as he stared at the text. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his right palm. He looked at it in pain, and was surprised to see a set of numbers on his palm… counting down! "Is this some kind of illusion?" He exclaimed.

"Because this isn't- oof!" The boy was suddenly thrown down to the ground by some unknown force. His skin scraped across the concrete, but he didn't bump into anyone. He got up shakily, seeing to his confusion, frogs. But theses weren't any kind of frog that he had seen before, with weird markings on them that seemed unnatural.

"Someone, help!" He cried out in fear, yet no one seemed to notice him. "What a time to be antisocial world… I gotta get out of here!" And with that the boy dashed away, with the night sky, the sounds of a busy city, and the unknown trailing him every step of the way….

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to TWEWY: Mirror Illusions. This is my first fanfic ever, so any tips and criticism is ok! I've always wondered if there would be another game set in the TWEWY Universe, but sadly, there isn't, so I decided to make a fanfic kinda like the game! Not a sequel or a prequel. I don't own TWEWY or any of it's characters, but I do own my characters and my story! Hopefully this will be updated every few days or so, but I have a busy life so yeah.**

 **Anyways, hope you had fun reading my first chapter and see you guys next time! Enjoy the moment!**


	2. Week 1, Night 1, Part 2

Chapter 1, Day 1, Part 2

It had seemed like he had been running forever. Those frogs were still chasing him as he ran seemingly all over the place. "Must… get away…" He was out of breath, and they were gaining on him. He tripped over a rock and landed face-first in front of some statue of a dog. "Ow…" As he was getting up, he heard other voices screaming in alarm as the frogs started attacking other people. But instead of seeing their bodies drop to the ground, they just… disappeared. "How?" He thought as he saw some people "die" before his own eyes.

"This is insane… how are we supposed to survive against these things!?" He was losing it, accepting his fate, when he heard a new voice, one of urgency, but not of someone about to die. "Thank God, I found a live one!". The voice was gruff, like some kind of feral creature. "Excuse me!?" The boy was aghast at the other's voice and started backing away from it. The figure that approached him was unique to say the least. He had black hair that stood up, like a whole bottle of gel had ben used to keep it up. His clothes seemed formal, he had a nice looking black suit on, with pants of the same color, but with gold patterns on them. His shoes were those that one wouldn't usually wear, and definitely not run in. But that wasn't the most strange thing about him. His cape was one like a vampire would wear, pointy on the bottom, red on the inside, black on the outside. This guy gave off a medieval vibe, like a Dracula wannabe.

"Look out!" He told the boy, and tackled him as a frog had almost made a killing blow on the boy. Both people then stood up, a bit dazed at what just happened. "Make a pact with me, now!" Dracula wannabe boomed at the boy. "Pact? What do you mean?" The boy responded, astonished at this outlandish request he knew nothing about. "We need to to kill those damn frogs, right? I can only do that with a Partner. You are part of the Game, right? Good, just say I accept and lets destroy them!" Dracula wannabe smiled a stupid grin, and the boy swore he could see pointed teeth. "Fine, I accept!" The boy yelled.

A white light enveloped both of them, and the boy felt a surge of energy flow through him. "Is this what a Pact is?" He wondered. The light then faded, and Dracula wannabe was gone. "Where did you go?" The boy asked thin air. "I'm still there, I'll explain later, for now, crush those frogs!" Dracula wannabe told him. The boy looked around, seeing a group of frogs come towards him. "What do I use?" He was frozen in place, until he saw a glint on the floor. It was some sort of pin, with a bunch of icicles on it. He grabbed and yelled, "Take this!" Icicles came out of the sky, raining down on the unsuspecting frogs, killing them instantly.

"Nice shot!" He heard Dracula wannabe congratulate him. He turned around and there he was, pointed smile and all. "Is that all of them?" The boy inquired, on his guard. "Think so." Dracula wannabe responded. "What the hell is going on here!?" The boy demanded answers. "Woah man, chill. How about we start with names. Kay? I'm Karasuba, Karasuba Yunomashi. Yours?" The boy calmed down and spoke. "Jonathan Junmaru. That's my name." "Now we're getting somewhere!" Karasuba laughed and put out his hand. "Lets survive, Partner." Jonathan took his hand and shook it. But he jumped back when he saw that Karasuba's hand was not a normal hand. It had fur, and was larger than any normal hand. Almost like a beast's…

"Gah!" Jonathan exclaimed in surprise. "Your hand… why is it like that!?" "Well…" Karasuba scratched his ginormous tower of hair. "That's a long story, I'll tell you later." Annoyed, Jonathan pressed about a different topic. "What's with your outfit? You look like some Dracula wannabe." "Speak for yourself, have you seen what you are wearing?" Karasuba countered. Now that they were safe, Jonathan looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had longish brown hair that went to his shoulders, a red and black tank top, with some kind of symbol on it(Basically the CAT symbol, but he doesn't remember it yet.). His shorts were grey, with a few extra pockets. His shoes were normal enough, just some brand shoes. "I don't look that out of place." Jonathan shot back, seeing a clear difference between his and Karasuba's choice of clothing. "Look, I was meeting with a bunch of fantasy writers and we had to be in costume ok?" Karasuba looked slightly annoyed, but it went away.

"On a different topic, how did we even get here?" Jonathan mused. "I remember being in my house, but then… nothing. Until I woke up at the Crossing." "I say we head there, our objective is near there as well." Karasuba stated. "Are you talking about the junk text?" "Yeah, its our key to survival." They started running towards the Scramble Crossing, with the darkness surrounding them as nighttime continued.

About 10 minutes later, they made it there. "So now what?" Jonathan wondered out loud. "As far as I can tell, the "tallest building in this city" is referring to the 104 building." Karasuba pointed to it, and Jonathan looked up to see it. "Then lets go, we only have 20 more minutes." Jonathan gestured towards the timer on their hands. They took off again, before Jonathan suddenly fell back, as if he rammed into something. "You ok Jon?" Karasuba asked as he got up. "Yeah, but I ran into…" He looked at the empty space in front of him. "A wall?" He heard laughter, but it wasn't from Karasuba. They both turned towards the sound of the voice. "Oh crap." The voice said. "Im so gonna get fired…" As they approached the voice, it turned out to be a hooded man, wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt, black pants, and a little lightbulb over his head. "Who might you be?" Karasuba asked, ready to tear out the guy's throat for seemingly blocking their way. "Ah! Don't erase me! Look, there." A flash of light blinded them for a minute. "Pact confirmed. You can go now ok? Leave me alone!" Both of them just stood in silence, staring at the guy dubiously. "Lets just go, ok?" "Yeah." They both ran towards the 104, leaving the Blue Reaper in the dust.

When they got to the entrance of the building, they looked at the timer, to see that it vanished. "Mission complete I guess." Karasuba sighed and sat down. "That was thrilling to say the least." Jonathan remarked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "So, is that it then?" "Not by a long shot. The Reaper's Game is 7 nights of missions, and we have to finish them or we'll be erased." Jonathan processed this for a minute. "What about those frogs?" "They are a type of noise, monsters who try to kill Players like us. The only way to erase them is to fight with a partner like we did a bit ago." Karasuba explained. "How do you fight then? I use that pin, but is it the same for everyone?" "No, I use… my hands, or more accurately, claws." Jonathan wasn't as shocked as before, but he was curious as to how Karasuba's hands became like that.

"Aw, come on! Only two itty bitty Players are here? I was hoping for a feast." A disappointed voice resounded from above. Jonathan gasped as he saw a tiny girl, about age 13 from his guessing, with wings descend onto the ground. "Jonathan, be careful, that's a Reaper." "The one's who made the game?" "The saaaame." The girl answered sweetly. She had curly blond hair, with a light purple dress on with white frills at the bottom. "I'm Urako!" She told the pair, with the most innocent look on her face. "I'm vewy sowwy, but I'm gonna have to KILL YOU NOW!" Her face turned hellish and she sent out noise. "Get ready Jon!" "On it!" They entered battle.

"Jon, remember that if you feel pain, I feel it too. If one of us gets erased, its game over, got it?" "Understood." Karasuba grinned. "Time to hunt!" He started tearing through the frogs and wolves like they were paper. Jonathan froze a frog in place, then on the other plane, Karasuba took that opportunity to set up a combo on the noise, erasing it. "Ooooh, big strong boys like you like to show off don't they?" Urako teased. "Try this one on for size then!" A gargantuan noise appeared before the pair, it pounded the ground and sent shockwaves through the ground, sending both of them flying. "Crap, this doesn't look good." Jonathan was starting to worry slightly. "We need to attack in sync! That way the elephant wont be able to pound the ground!" Karasuba strategized. "Ok, on 3, 1…2…3!" They both lunged at the noise, punching and freezing it until, with a roar of defeat, it turned to nothingness.

Urako, needless to say, wasn't in the best of moods. "You idiots! You were supposed to get erased!" "Sorry little princess, but we don't plan on losing anytime soon!" Jonathan scoffed at her. With a "Hmph.", she flew away. "Look, it dropped something." Karasuba observed. It was another pin, which looked like a yen symbol with the number 5000. "We can get money from erasing Noise? Cool!" Jonathan was exuberant about that, since he currently didn't have any money to his knowledge.

"We shouldn't get too confident." Karasuba warned him. "This is only night 1. We have 6 more to go, and we don't know what might come or how we are supposed to survive. It really is a melancholy world…" Jonathan was taken aback at his new friend's statement. "Come on man, we have to stay on the bright side, sure, there will be trouble, but its nothing we can't handle, right?" "You really don't know do you?" Karasuba muttered. "We are DEAD."

Day 1: Awakening of Death… End.

 **Authors Notes: So there is the second chapter! I made it much longer, since the first one was just an introduction. While this story will have some similarities to TWEWY, that doesn't mean it is a carbon copy of the story. Missions, characters, and even shops and pins will be different, because a city is a whole lot different at night. Not to say that Shibuya is bad in the day, oh no. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me any comments or questions and enjoy the moment!**


	3. Week 1, Night 2

Chapter 3, Week 1, Night 2

Jonathan woke up dazedly, wondering if maybe the previous night had been all a dream. This illusion was soon broken as he saw he was lying down on the ground… again. It looked like they were in some shopping center. He saw a restaurant and his stomach grumbled. "I guess it's been a while since I ate, hehe." Jonathan commented. Back to the more pressing matters.

"Karasuba?" He groaned as he looked around for his partner, still groggy and in the dark. "Over here." Karasuba growled. Jonathan walked over to him, insistent on getting more answers. "We are dead!?" He blurted out. "Yeah, didn't you know?" Karasuba responded, not really paying attention to him. "How are we alive? How are we going to get back to life? Where did you get this information?" Jonathan bombarded his Partner with questions that ranged from logical to outrageous. "Stop." Karasuba said. "Arguing will get us nowhere. Let's focus on the Game, k?" Jonathan stopped talking and sighed. "Sorry man, I'm just overly worried about this…"

Before he could continue his sentence, their phones rang. ~Bleep, Bleep~. A new mission mail had appeared on their phones. The text read: "Time for a sport we Knights like to call Hunt and Kill. Thy goal is to trap the beast that terrorizes this fair city into a vessel of loyalty. Your limit today is 30 minutes. Be wise. - The Reapers. "30 minutes, huh? They are putting the pressure on today, eh Jon?" Karasuba remarked. "Indeed." Jonathan agreed. They both headed to the next area closest to them, A-East, in search of this beast talked about in the text. When they got there, Karasuba stopped for a minute. "Oh, Jon? I forgot to give these to you last night, but here are some other pins. I can't use em, trust me, I tried." "Thanks man." Jon caught the pins, and looked at them carefully. One had a picture of vines tangling up a noise, one had a thumbs up symbol, and one had a brain with a question mark. He tried each of them out against some random frogs, and found out that the vine pin, trapped an enemy, the thumbs up pin healed his wounds, and the brain pin allowed him to lift up objects by concentrating on them. As they finished their trial battles, Karasuba saw something in the corner of his eye. "There it is! Catch it!" The beast dashed its way into the pair, knocking them to the ground.

"Oh damn it! You bloody kidding me!?" A very feminine, very angry voice bellowed from the direction the Noise had come. "Tsukiyama… don't curse, its bad for your image, dont'cha know?" Another voice, this one more calm and collected followed the first voice. The girls approached Jonathan and Karasuba as they regained their balance, their heads still spinning at their encounter with the Noise. "Who the hell are you?" The first girl asked. She had slightly tanned skin, with long, wavy amber hair. Her purple eyes were filled with anger, and her outfit showed it as well. Her outfit was a pastel orange spaghetti strap shirt and a dark brown short layered skirt, as well as a white and copper pair of boots. "Geez lady, don't get mad at us for being in the way. How were we supposed to know he would come straight for us?" Karasuba answered. "He IS right Tskui." Her friend agreed. She was a bit shorter than the rest of them, with short, red curly hair. Her green eyes seemed calming and forgiving, like an understanding parent would have. Her clothes were a standard looking turquoise t-shirt, with a pair of white shorts and shoes. What really stood out were her goggles on her head, plopped on her without messing up her curly locks. "Sorry about her cross attitude, she's like that with everyone." She smiled innocently. "She's Tsukiyama Hosokaya, and I'm Remi Shiganori. Nice to meet you." She bowed, and her goggles fell onto her face, lopsided and dangling. She quickly fixed them, an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm Jonathan Junmaru, and this is Karasuba Yunomashi." Jon responded, laughing slightly at Remi's blunder. Tsuki, still annoyed at the boys, seemed to ignore them. "So you're Players too?" Karasuba inquired. "Yup! But we didn't finish the mission yesterday… Did you guys do that?" Remi asked. "Yes, that was us." He answered. "I would _love_ to talk to you guys more, but we need to chase that damn Noise!" Tsuki barked and headed off, with Remi mumbled an apology. "We should go after them, they might not be able to trap it. Emotions can be a very distracting thing, and that girl seemed to be very pissed off." Karasuba remarked. "Yeah, I agree." Jonathan responded and they headed off.

The pair arrived back at the 104, with about 15 minutes remaining. Jonathan saw two figures moving through the crowd, and guessing it was Remi and Tsuki, went after them… Only to meet a wall. "Seriously!? Come on!" Jon roared. The blue Reaper that was near the wall looked at him with a wide smile. "Wanna pass? I'm feeling slightly peekish. Bring me a bowl of ramen _that is the toughest._ "

"Crap, do we have any money?" Jon panicked, digging anything out of his wallet. He brought out only 350 yen. "Don't worry man, remember the pin we got from that noise yesterday? I cashed it in, we have 5000 yen. That is more than enough for some ramen." Karasuba calmed his Partner down. "Then lets get that ramen!" They raced to Ramen Don. "Irrashai!" The owner called out to them as they panted. "O-one Tonkotsu Ramen!" Jonathan told him. "Here you go son!" The owner handed him the ramen. "What's the r-" He started to say, but the two were gone, 750 yen left on the table.

"Thanks man." The reaper said through a full mouth of steaming ramen. The wall was gone, so they headed after their fellow Players. With 10 minutes left, Jonathan was starting to get worried. But then, he heard a sound barrier-piercing scream. "It must be them!" Karasuba exclaimed. They busted their asses toward the scream to find the two girls fighting off the "beast". It was a giant wolf, with black and silver fur, its teeth gnarled and set for the kill. "This is bad…" Remi stated, cuts and bruises on her skin. "We gotta help them!" Jonathan barked. "Karasuba!" "Got it." They both stamped towards the noise, entering battle. "Another chapter has started." Karasuba said. ( **I kinda thought of this as a battle quote before you fight noise, like in the game.** ). Karasuba lunged towards the Noise, trying to tear through it with his claws. It had little effect, and the monster dashed into him, knocking him back, also causing Jonathan pain, as he wasn't having much luck either. "What's the plan?" Jonathan asked Karasuba, who was much more of a tactician than him. "Lets try attacking at the same time, like yesterday." Jonathan shot down his ice from his pin as Karasuba jumped and hit the noise with his claws. He winced, so they assumed it must have felt that. "Keep it up!" Jonathan told his Partner. While he said that, the Noise bit him, sending waves of pain through him. "Ahhh!" He shouted. "Jon! Use the Thumbs Up pin! Quickly!" "Right!" Jon fumbled with the pins on his shirt, pressing the thumbs up pin, feeling better. "Shit!" Karasuba wailed. "We only have two minutes! Pick up the pace, or our story's over!"

"How!?" Jonathan shot back, despair on his face. "Use that vine pin!" The voice wasn't Karasuba's, it was… Remi's! "Remi?" Jonathan questioned. "JUST DO IT!" Tsukiyama scolded him. He raised his hands up, and vines enveloped the Noise. Karasuba, apparently getting what was going on, punched the Noise into the dog statue that Jon had ran into the other day. It howled and agony, then disappeared into the statue.

Jonathan looked at his timer, and was overjoyed to find out that it was nowhere to be seen. He was then tackled to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU KILL IT!? I SAW IT FIRST YOU STOLE IT FROM ME I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tsukiyama ranted and shook Jonathan until he had stars in his eyes. "Tsuki, get off of him. You don't want to erase him." Remi giggled as she lent her hand to Jonathan so he could regain his balance. "Well done Jonathan." Karasuba grinned at his buddy. "Now that conflict is out of the way, I have some questions to ask you too." His expression went from to cheerful to dead serious. "What do you two know about this game?" Remi sighed and started, "We know that its 7 nights of missions, that the Reapers created it, and that we are dead. But we can come back to life if we win!" She proclaimed, adjusting her falling-onto-her-face goggles. "Awesome!" Jonathan cheered. "Also, we found out that our phones work to an extent. We can look at our missions, organize our pins, and look at the noise we've seen." She informed them. They nodded, checking their phones to confirm.

"Oh goodie, the itty-bitty bugs have gathered at the anthill! How wonderful, isn't it Oka?" "Indeed, little sister." Urako and the boy that was with her flew down near the group, evil smiles on their faces. The boy was about a year older, with short blonde hair that stood up into a failure of a Mohawk. His orange eyes stared into Jon's with a sense of disgust. His clothes looked like some rich kid's, a white buttoned up suit, with white pants and shoes. The only color in his outfit was the pinstriped tie he had covering his neck. "Bow before me peasant Players! For I am Okakura Tsuruya, also known as the Classiest Reaper in Shibuya!" He flaunted his title like it was a big deal. The four just stared at him with blank expressions. "I mean it!" Okakura yelled wimply at them.

"Big bro, that was kinda a fail." Urako confessed. "Whatever, lets get to our main topic!" Okakura dismissed his sister's comment. "We have something of yours that you want back, _but,_ " He drawled. "In order to get it, one pair has to die! So go on, start killing each other." Okakura proposed, and made a shooing motion with his hands. "Excuse me!?" Tsuki rebutted. "Where's your proof huh? I wanna see it!" The others said the same, and Urako brought something out of her pocket. It was a black notebook. Karasuba gasped. "How… Did you get that!?" He yelled at the reapers, who only laughed. "Like we would tell you!" Urako teased. "Now go on, kill your fellow players!"

Jonathan looked at his partner, "Hey, are you ok? We aren't gonna do this, right?" The look that Karasuba gave him sent chills up his spine. It was a look of shear desperation. He lunged at Remi, who was caught off guard by this. "NO!" Jonathan and Tsuki yelled at him, before a white light covered their vision. Jonathan felt his feet ascend and the last thing he felt before closing his eyes was falling.

 **Author's Notes: Yes, I know it has been a few days, but life is busy, you know? As I'm sure some will see some similarities to day 2 of TWEWY, this story WILL be different, but have a few things in common. It's also hard trying to come up with including the aspects of the actual game itself into the story, but I will improve. Anyways, expect the next chapter soon, though it won't be a full night. Have a great day and Enjoy the Moment!**


	4. Week 1, Night 2 interval

**Chapter 4, Week 1, Night 2?**

Everyday at midnight, the Reapers of the Night gather. All that could be seen were shadows of people, almost to the point of where they blended in with the natural darkness of the city. One, presumably the leader, spoke up. "How goes the Game so far Imai?" A childish voice, filled with laughter replied. "Oh it's going swell boss! Almost 1/3'd of the Players are gone!" The leader chuckled, as these were excellent results from a first-time Game Master.

"Keep it up, and I might just give you that position you have wanted for a while now." The leader encouraged the other smaller reaper. "Oh boy! I'm gonna work extra hard then!" And with a whoosh, he vanished. "My my, he is a handful, isn't he?" A more feminine voice commented. The leader sighed. "He can be, but he's the best choice as per the situation." "You'd think more strong, handsome Players would join us but nooo…" The feminine voice complained. "Patience is the best virtue Shimohira, you'd be better off with a lot of it."

The feminine figure smirked, then left. The leader now alone, wandered into her own thoughts. "How will this Game end? Who knows? One thing is for sure though… It won't end well."

 **Night 2: Opportunities… End**

 **Authors Notes: So ends the second night! I will be updating this less, as I have a Danganronpa story now. But that doesn't mean I'll stop, oh no. I appreciate any reviews and anything else you guys give me. With that have a nice day and Enjoy the Moment!**


End file.
